


not a thing i've done

by dogf1ght



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, some gang thing, who cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: this was stuck in my drafts and i'm tired at staring at it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> maybe, josh thinks, if i return the lighter, they'll talk to me

josh gulps and inhales heavily, trying to stop his heart from obliterating his ribs as it exits his body “e-excu-”

 

“talk to me and i’ll slit your throat,” the taller, skinnier boy says without so much as giving josh a single lookover. his buzzcut glistens with sweat, and josh notes he smells not of cigarette smoke, but of freshly cut grass. _must’ve cut school,_ josh thinks. _they cut the grass this morning on the soccer field._

 

josh gulps again. “b-but you left, your-”

 

the girl standing next to the one who threatened josh swings around to face him. her blonde hair messily frames her face. “did you not fucking hear him?” all josh can do is look up at her, frozen in place by his own fear. “get _lost_ ”

  
the cigarette she’s holding is hauntingly close to his skin cause him to flinch slightly away from the burning nicotine, but he remains stiffly in place.


End file.
